The Girl With the Dragon Amulet
by Ione-Sama
Summary: Natsu was clueless about a lot of things. But Contrary to popular belief, he was very aware when it came to his blonde Celestial beauty. His feelings for Lucy were powerful but the Dragon Slayer just couldn't get his message through to her! He tried to be patient but he was getting desperate, and desperate times ALWAYS call for desperate measures. STRONG T rating! One-shot for now.


Natsu's eyes were glued to her.

It was one of the traditional holiday parties at Fairtytail so she'd surprised everyone when she showed up that evening all dressed up.

She wore a knee-length tulle-layerd skirt that flared out from her waist in soft ivory puffs. It was slightly high-waisted which accentuated her petite waist and she'd paired it with a soft periwinkle cashmere sweater that had flecks of gold thread interwoven in the material. The sleeves came to just above her elbows and the back had a diamond-shaped opening that showcased her shoulder blades and mid back.

Lastly, she'd exchanged her trademark brown boots in favor of a pair of lace pastel cream heels which drew the eye to her slender toned legs that seemed to go on forever.

She looked-_stunning. _And Yes, Natsu had noticed.

From the minute she'd walked in, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her.

Her hair was down too-very uncharacteristically pinned to one side and flowing over her shoulder in buttery flaxen waves.

Natsu noticed that too.

How could he not.

Okay, so maybe the fire Dragon Slayer was a bit...dense.

Okay, maybe _a lot _dense.

But there were things-contrary to popular belief-that he only _**pretended **_to be completely clueless about.

One of those things, namely being Lucy.

Everyone assumed that the Dragon Slayer was completely oblivious to his oh-so-obvious feelings for the blonde beauty.

They assumed that despite the fact that _**everyone else **_knew it and saw it, Natsu hadn't the faintest clue!

And as far as his complete lack of knowlege when it came to personal space, propper manners towards the opposite sex and etiquette, they merely attributed it to the fact that once again, Natsu Dragneel was just that-_completely naive. _

But they were wrong.

Oh yes, Natsu was clueless and oblivious about a lot of things and when it came to manners and etiquette, he admitted that neither of those were his strong suit and he didn't always know what he was doing. However, Natsu was always very much aware of what he was trying to _convey through _those actions.

He didn't know how to form it into words but he wanted Lucy.

Oh he wanted her so bad since the first day he met her but not just in a physical way. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know the things about her that no one else knew, the things she would never dare share with anyone else...not even Levy. Those were the things he wanted and he wanted to share every part of himself with her that he'd always kept locked away from everyone else.

He wanted a deeper relationship with her, not just physically. But emotionally, mentally and spiritually.

But of course, he had no gift with words when it came to telling her how he felt so he'd gone to the next best thing; show her through his actions.

Well, as you can well imagine with Natsu being Natsu, that didn't turn out well.

He either managed to scare her shitless or royally piss her off. He could never quite get his message across to her and on the few ocassions that she cornered him, demanding to know why he was acting so bizzare, he'd chicken out, make up something stupid or fake like he had no idea what she was talking about.

It always seemed to work and that started to bother the handsome rose-headed Dragon Slayer.

He just couldn't seem to get Lucy to understand him!

He'd tried everything but clearly, his methods were as cryptic as Freed's runes as far as Lucy was concerned.

"Damn it." He muttered, pounding his fist on the bar countertop.

"Hey, whao Natsu, I polished this counter please don't break it now."

He glanced up at the silver-haired barmaid and managed a very weak-borderlined, sickly-smile. "My bad, Mira."

"Hey are you feeling okay? You...Natsu, you look terrible!" The barmaid's eyes widened in concern when she noticed Natsu's very haggered and exhausted appearance.

"Eh, I'm fine just tired from the mission; Erza, Gray and I just got back and well Erza kinda worked us to the bone."

"Hmm, why what happened?"

At this, Natsu scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Uhh well we kinda messed up a whole town block so uh, yeah."

Mira palmed her forehead. "Seriously. I don't know why I'm even surprised! Natsu, you and Gray are out of control but to be honest, it's mostly you! You always have a terrible habit of destroying the _town _along with the villain, I don't understand!"

"Hey! It wasn't all my fault this time! He kept dodging my attacks, ducking into buildings like a coward! He wouldn't come out so the only way I could get to 'em..."

The Elder Strauss sister sighed but couldn't supress a smile. "Well here, How about some Fire Whiskey." She poured his favorite drink into the shot glass in front of him and then leaned forward, resting a motherly hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I know you do your best so try not to look so down."

Just then, the two were interrupted by a burst of laughter coming from a little ways away where Lucy was presently engaged in a very animated conversation with her best friend. Levy had just returned from a three-month long mission a few nights ago but the guild hadn't seen much of her until tonight.

Certain members-like Lucy and Mira-had suspicions that it was because of a certain Iron Dragon Slayer had been holding her willingly captive but they had been descent enough not to spread rumors around and had left the couple in peace.

Tonight, Levy rejoined them-along with Gajeel who seemed more than a little reluctant to share her-and so the partying and celebration had continued.

"I have to say it is really good to have Levy back." Mira commented.

Natsu didn't respond.

She followed his eyes to where they were set intensely on Lucy and a devious smile crossed her lips as she leaned heavily on the bar. "Lucy is certainly looking quite fetching this evening; I don't think I've ever seen her so dressed up and classy! It really suits her!"

"Yeah? What about it?" He attempted to look clueless but Mira only rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Oww! Mira!"

"Oh shut it. I'm so tired of you playing dumb! I know you know how you feel about Lucy! I don't understand why you don't just tell her!"

"I've tried!" He hissed under his breath, the angry undertone taking Mira aback.

"But I just don't got a gift with words! So I try to use my actions as the next best thing but I just-she doesn't get it, Mira! I keep trying but I-" He ran a frustrated hand through his rose-colored wild hair and groaned.

"It just doesn't seem to be-getting me anywhere!" He smashed his shot glass with his fist in sudden burst of frustration.

Mira jumped.

She'd never in all her life seen Natsu like this. She'd seen him pissed and angry, sure but it was always in battle when he was facing off with someone who had hurt his nakama.

But this was different. This was strained, intense and all over a girl.

Who would've thought that Natsu Dragneel actually knew how to get worked up..._over a girl. _

"Okay. Clearly you've been...repressing a lot of this frustration. you need to get it out of your system and tell her with _words _how you feel. And if that doesn't work, then just grab her and kiss the daylights out of her."

"Ack!" Natsu exclaimed, leaping off his barstool and glaring at Mira.

"What? Seriously, I'm trying to help you out here Natsu! It will be the best and surest way to get her to really see how you feel! Trust me, a kiss will work better than a magic charm."

He was silent for a long moment, brooding and pacing a bit, running a hand through his hair and then stopping in his tracks and resting his chin in his hand thoughtfully, his brow furrowing with concentration.

Just then, he heard a squeal and a pair of arms flew around his neck from behind, nearly choking him.

"Natsuuuuuuu! you're back finally, oh my god!"

It was Lucy.

Natsu would have smiled but he was too busy gasping and struggling for air.

Lucy had him practically in a head-lock.

"L-luce-I-I C-a-t b-rea-!"

"Oh! sorry." She released him, giggling nervously as he stumbled away from her, grasping his neck.

"Okay-!" He gasped. He was bent over, hands pressed to his knees as he took several gulps of air before feeling right again and standing to his full height.

Lucy waited until Natsu seemed recovered and then she pounced on him again, this time being careful not to strangle him.

He laughed when she jumped into his arms and wrapping his around her waist he spun her around three times and then set her on her feet. "Hi Luce! You miss me?"

"Of course you knucklehead! Although I have to admit it was reaaaly nice having my apartment all to myself for once!" She puffed up proudly and let out an exaggerated laugh.

"Aww com'on Luce." The crestfallen Dragon Slayer pouted.

But Lucy only giggled more at the comical expression on his face.

She had to admit, she'd missed that part of him too, even if it was annoying most times.

"Okay, okay so anyway I got a present for you!" Natsu suddenly perked up, flashing his wide boyish grin as he reached into his pants pocket.

"Oh but Natsu...it's only Christmas Eve."

"But I've had it for a week!" He whined, the pout returning to his lips. "You can't ask me to keep it till tomorrow, Luce I can't wait that long."

The blonde beauty hesitated for a moment but when she caught something more earnest and hopeful in her partner's onyx eyes, she relented. "Okay, you can give it to me now."

"Yes!" Natsu fist-pummped in the air, pulling out a small square black box, wrapped with a red ribbon.

The bow was carelessly done but the fact that Natsu had picked out this gift all by himself and most likely done the wrapping as well, warmed Lucy's heart.

"Oh Natsu it's lovely!"

He quirked and eyebrow at her. "It's just the box, Weirdo, you've gotta open it!"

She took it from his hand and gingerly untied the ribbon, letting it fall into her hand as she removed the lid.

Her breath caught in her throat when inside, she discovered a crystal clear orb with a golden dragon wrapped around it. The dragon had tiny rubies for eyes and the orb was flat on one side so it could rest against the chest of the person who wore it.

The pendant had a matching gold chain and as Lucy breathlessly lifted the necklace from it's resting place, the candle lighting caught the gold of the chain, making it flash magically.

"Natsu...it's...it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it!"

"Well you wouldn't!" He chimed proudly. "It's a Dragon Amulet. there's only about five of those in all of Earthland if I remember correctly. That one I've actually had for awhile now but it was pretty dingy and beat up so I took to a special jeweler and had it shined up new for ya!"

She looked up at him in awe. "You've had this? For...how long?"

"Oh it's been awhile but I'll tell you 'bout that later, try it on!"

She felt tears pressing at the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away, looking down at the beautiful amulet. Then holding it out to Natsu, she gave him the most radiant smile and her eyes grew warm with adoration.

The look she gave him had the Dragon Slayer breathless and he had to clear his throat a few times.

"Would you put it on me, Natsu?"

Suddenly, he felt so humbled and honored that she would as that of him. He was usually so clumsy with his hands, she generally never let him touch anything of hers for fear he'd break it!

But there was something different in her eyes and the way she smiled at him was completely new too.

He grinned back at her-a handsome smile that she'd never seen before and it had her feeling an odd fluttery sensation in the pit of her belly.

"Sure thing, Luce." Taking the necklace from her hand, he undid the hook, waited for Lucy to pull her hair up and away from her neck and then gently brought it infront of her, being especially careful when he put it around her neck.

He couldn't help the impulse to let the backs of his fingers graze the skin of her shoulders as he brought the chain to the back of her neck and hooked it securely in place.

Then, his hands drifted to rest momentarily on her shoulders.

Wow. Lucy's skin felt amazing.

So soft and incredibly flawless that he wanted to feel more of it. But knowing her, she'd start slapping his hands away at any second, calling him a lecherous fiend, so he reluctantly slipped his fingers from her shoulders. "There." He whispered a bit awkwardly.

The heat of Natsu's hands when they'd rested on her shoulders, had sent Lucy's insides into a frenzy. _**God, his hands are so amazingly warm. They would do wonders for my aching muscles at the end of a hard day...and oh they could do amazing things for my ache down... **_

Lucy almost choked on air when her thoughts suddenly descended into smutland. Where had that even come from?! Her cheeks were burning to and...the aforementioned 'ache' was suddenly ebbing its way down to between her thighs. She shook her head and patted her cheeks to get rid of the blush then turned around to face Natsu. "Thank you, Natsu." She mentally applauded herself for keeping her voice steady. She touched the pendant and then looked up at him again.

He was staring at her-with an expression that was both Natsu...and not Natsu. It was warm and vibrant which was totally him but it was also...intense and _heated? _She didn't really know what to call it but it was definitely something she'd never seen in his eyes before.

"Listen Luce, it's been awhile since we've had time together; I mean I was gone on that mission for a week without you and well maybe later tonight we could-" Just then he was caught off as a dagger of ice flew at his head and shattered into a billion pieces.

"Oi flame brain! You haven't paid your due yet!"

"Your due? What is Gray talking about Natsu?"

Natsu sighed heavily, not even giving Gray a backward glance. "Shut it, Ice Princess, not today."

Gray stalled. His mouth dropping open. "Since-s-since when do you pass on a fight?! Oh I get it, you've finally realized that there's no beating me, huh? good!" Gray stalked up to Natsu but didn't get far before Natsu whirled around and slung a fireball at his head.

"Oh please! I can melt your ass any day of the week, Ice boy!"

"The stop stalling and lets go!" Gray snarled.

"Ughhh..! FIne you're asking for it!" But before Natsu ran head long into the fray, he turned back to Lucy. "Hey Luce I'm sorry but-Listen, come over to my place later okay? we can talk there without any interruptions-!" He was backing away from her and therefore hadn't noticed when he backed right into Gajeel who was already testy and moody.  
>"Hey, watch it Fire ass!" He grumbled.<p>

Natsu's eyes lit up; this was a chance to get Gajeel into the fight too. "Hey metal brain, you wanna go?!"

And off to the races they went.

Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the neck and hurled him into Gray, both young men fell back into a group of tables and chairs, smashing and splintering everything in their path.

"Oh that's it! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu bared his sharp encisors, two enormous balls of flame errupting from both hands and he charged fiercely at Gajeel who in turn yelled. "Bring it on, Half pint!"

Lucy shook her head at the ludicrous chaos that was Fairytail. Before long, Laxus had joined the fight and the three Dragon Slayers and Ice Mage were a mass of entangled limbs, punches and head-locks.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to do but-wait for them to stop fighting." She sighed tiredly to herself but there was a soft affectionate smile as she watched her partner's onyx eyes flash with joyful mirth. At one point, his eyes connected with hers, unexpectedly and for a moment, he held her gaze, his wide smile becoming wider as he tossed her wink.

"Almost seems like Natsu's trying to say 'hey, check it out Luce, I'm fighting for you.'" Mira sashayed up to Lucy, her devious smile in place as she observed the boysterous group of wrestling men.

"I highly doubt that, Natsu just loves a good fight, no matter who it's with." Lucy laughed ruefully to herself. "Well, I'm headed out tonight, Mira but I'll see you in the am."

Turning she threw a kiss and wave at her silver-haired friend as she grabbed her fur cloak and disappeared in the blistery wintery night.

Little did she know that a certain Dragon Slayer had halted his duel of brawn with his mates to follow her with his eyes as she exited the guild.

His hopeful onyx orbs danced with anticipation and he licked his lips. He hoped and wished with all his strength that Lucy would come to him tonight.

In fact-since losing Igneel-he'd never hoped for anything more in his entire life.

# # # #

Lucy went back to her apartment and waited.

She sat on her bed for a bit, watching the clock but then she got antsy as the minutes ticked by and she switched to pacing.

She waited an hour and a half.

"Hmm. I wonder if he's left the guild yet? Maybe I should wait another half hour just to be safe?"

She glanced at the clock again.

"Ugh. there's no way. I'm just gonna head there now and if he's not there well I can just sit and wait; it's not like he locks his door anyway."

Exchanging her lace heels for a more practical pair of nude knee boots, she doned her fur cloak again and headed out.

It didn't take her long to reach Natsu's but once at the door, she suddenly felt anxious and a little awkward.

_What if he's not in? Maybe he's in but I waited to long so he's gone to sleep?_

She peaked in the window but the sight that met her was neither the former or latter.

Natsu was home alright.

But he wasn't alone.

He was standing at the fireplace talking animatedly to someone and from the silver pixie cut, Lucy recognized the back of Lisanna's head instantly.

Suddenly, she felt a sickening sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and her heart dropped a little.

Hadn't Natsu wanted some alone time together? He'd made it sound as much but then...why was Lisanna there?

Lucy felt a sting of something else. Something she hadn't felt in years.

Jealousy.

_Why am I feeling jealous! It's just Natsu; I have no reason whatsoever to be jealous of all things! ...I mean it's not like we're..._

Her eyes drifted back to the pair beyond the window pane.

Natsu was laughing about something and Lisanna was giving him this sweet 'innocent' adoring smile.

Lucy knew that look.

She bit her lip, fighting against the lump rising in her throat.

Just then, Natsu's onyx eyes snapped to the window and collided with hers.

She gasped at being caught spying.

His eyes widened for a second but then they softened and he started to grin.

"I can't do this." She shook her head and turned to run but then the front door was thrown open and there stood Natsu.

No vest or shirt of any kind for that matter; only his pants and his scarf as he stared at Lucy's halted retreating form.

"Hey, Luce um...where are you going?"

"Uh...nowhere?"

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "You were looking in the window but you didn't come in, Weirdo. You're supposed to come in!" He flashed her a grin again.

She felt her cheeks redden.

Damn him.

"Well I uh...you have company so I thought-"

"Natsu? Who's at the door is there-oh." Lisanna came up behind Natsu and peaked over his shoulder at Lucy. She had a very hesitant look in her eyes...almost disappointed.

"No it's-It's fine I was actually just-leaving." She looked from Lisanna-who suddenly looked relieved-to Natsu-who looked quite the opposite.

In fact, he was frowning.

"Lucy, I asked you to come over; why would you just leave?"

"Oh y-you asked her to come?"

"Of course!" Natsu beamed at Lisanna then turned back to Lucy. "Me and Luce haven't seen each other in awhile and I wanted to have some time with her!"

Lucy bit her lip again and looked away. "Look Natsu we can-we can get together some other time I-you have Lisanna here so-"

The frown returned to Natsu's face but this time he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't-why would Lisanna being here have anything to do with-"

As much as she tried, Lucy couldn't hold back the irritated sigh or the roll of her eyes.

_He's so fucking clueless!_

"Natsu just forget it, Okay? it's fine! it's whatever!"

Natsu took a step back, startled by her outburst.

She instantly realized how harsh she had sounded but she really couldn't take it back. She hung her head. "Look it's fine...you don't get it anyway so I just...nevermind." And she turned and started walking away.

Suddenly, something clicked in Natsu's head; it was something he'd overheard Lily and Gajeel talking about:

_**"You have to be bold in showing her how you feel! But don't go overboard with it!"**_

_** "What d'ya mean?"**_

_**Lily groaned. "Whatever you do, don't ever try and make her feel guilty about anything that she may not have done that you wanted her to. And for the love of Earthland, don't ever bring around another girl to rub in her face, just to 'get a feel' for how she might feel about you. Using another girl to make her jealous will have her running for the hills, I guarantee it.**_

_** Gajeel coughed and sputtered. "You really think I would be that stupid, Cat?! No way in fuckin' hell would I bring some other chick when I want Levy! That's just...that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."**_

Oh god. Lucy must think that he'd brought Lisanna here to make her jealous!

Damn it, this was bad! He hadn't even invited Lisanna in the first place, she'd just offered to walk him back home and then she'd...sort of invited herself in.

Shit this was bad.

He had to fix this and fast before he lost Lucy for good.

But again, Natsu being Natsu didn't have grace or poise when it came to manners-in fact he was most times completely tactless as you are about to witness firsthand.

"Wait, Lucy!" He reached out towards her but she was too far now.

Turning to Lisanna in a panic he threw her cloak over her carelessly and shoved her towards the door. "Lisanna, you gotta go."

"What? But I-"

"No. You've gotta-you've gotta go Okay? I'm sorry but I-" He shook his head, resuming his gentle but hastened shoving her by the shoulders towards the door.

"You've just gotta go, okay hurry up! I'll see you-I don't know tomorrow or something, bye!" He flashed one last wide grin before turning and taking off at lightening speed after Lucy.

It didn't take him long to reach her, stretching out his arm he grasped the corner of her cloak with his fingers and roughly yanked her to a stop.

The startled blonde was thrown off balance and plunged gracelessly into a snowdrift.

"Ack!"

"Oops! Oi Lucy, you okay? He reached down into the snow and pulled her out by her arms.

"What on Earthland, Natsu?!" She screeched, stumbling to her feet and furiously brushing off the snow from herself.

"Sorry I just didn't know how else to get you to stop."

"Well you could've said I don't know, 'hey Luce wait up' or maybe 'Lucy, wait'?! Instead of dragging me into the snow, Idiot!" Her nose and cheeks were cherry red from the cold and her teeth began to chatter.

Natsu felt bad but he had to admit, she looked really cute with a red nose.

"Well here." He lifted her up bridal style and began the trek back to his house.

Along the way, he slowly heated his arms as a way of keeping Lucy warm.

The beautiful blonde hummed in appreciation and reflexively snuggled deeper against his chest which was also radiating heat.

Natsu was always hot though.

He was a fire Dragon Slayer so it was no surprise-come to think of it, that's probably how he was able to walk around in this blistering cold with no shirt or shoes and be perfectly fine.

They reached the door and Natsu kicked it in then kicked it closed behind them.

Lucy looked around the apartment. "But where's...?"

"Oh don't worry, she went home, Luce."

He set her down carefully but for some reason, didn't want to let go of her waist...so he shrugged inwardly and kept his hand resting on her hip.

"Oh...I thought...she was just here though..."

He waved it off. "Nevermind that, com'on in Luce! Here, let me take that." He took her cloak from her shoulders and hung it near the roaring fireplace for it to dry; the hem was quite drenched from Lucy's previous swim in the snow drift.

She pursed her lips, eyeing him curiously. He was being awfully gentlemanly-not that Natsu was a pig or anything but manners and etiquette were never his strong suit so this sudden show of manners was baffling to say the least.

He scampered about, putting up the scattered throw pillows and folding up some of the blankets as a cleared a spot for Lucy on the couch. "Here Luce! Sit!" He beamed.

She smiled inspite of her growing curiosity and took a seat. Natsu returned and sat down just across from her, rubbing the palms of his hands on his knees as if he was excited or anxious.

"So um...how have you been?" She decided to start a conversation; it was starting to feel unusually awkward.

"Oh good, good! The mission went well; Um although Gray and I kinda...made a bit of a mess." He scratched his head sheepishly, a guilty grin spreading across his face.

"And Erza got mad."

Lucy snorted. "Why does that not surprise me? You two are impossible when it comes to a fight."

"Yeah, I guess we are kinda." He admitted with a rueful smile, staring off into the dancing flames of the fire.

Then his eyes returned to Lucy when he heard a soft hum from her.

Her brown eyes were trained on the fire and he was suddenly fascinated at how the flames reflected perfectly in her dark eyes, making them look like they were igniting.

He became so caught up in the entrancing sight that he didn't even notice when Lucy had turned to look at him and given him a quizzical stare.

"Uh Natsu? You're...you're staring at me. And it's kind of creepy."

"Huh?" He blinked several times. "Oh. sorry Luce I was just looking at your eyes is all."

"My eyes?" She blushed furiously, her fingertips brushed the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah. See, when you were lookin' in the fire just now, the flames were reflected in your eyes and it looked like they were on fire...it looked really cool so I was just-I couldn't help but stare. Sorry if I'm being creepy." He looked away, his eyes dimming a little but then they lit up again when he heard her voice.

"No it's...that's not creepy."

When he looked up he was surprised and pleased to see her smiling with a pretty pink hue dusting her cheeks. She couldn't seem to look straight at him then and he wondered if she was feeling flattered that he'd said that to her.

Feeling flattered was a good thing, right? If he remembered correctly, girls liked that kind of stuff so he just decided to roll with it and hope it would get him further.

"So um what were you up to while I was gone?"

"Oh you know, typical stuff; I read a lot; worked on my novel, went shopping with Juvia who surprisingly has amazing fashion taste. I know, you wouldn't guess that right off the bat! I also went to the coffee shop with Levy a few times yesterday...umm other than that though, nothing much!" She shrugged her shoulders, curled her fingers into fists and perched them on her knees as she looked about the room.

It was cozy and surprisingly clean for being Natsu's house but she really liked the overall homey feel it had.

"What are you thinking about, Luce?" Natsu's voice was suddenly serious with a calm, rich undertone that took Lucy a little by surprise, considering his voice was usually vibrant or obnoxious.

"O-Oh I was just...looking around. I like how cozy it is; you're house I mean. You have all these soft throws everywhere and the pillows are really cushiony too." She pulled a pillow against her chest and hugged it, burying her nose into the plushy fabric and inhaling.

It smelled of cinnamon and fire.

Just like Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer just watched his partner quietly, amazed at how the littlest things could bring her such inexplicable pleasure.

Once he'd found out that Lucy had actually been a born and bread rich girl, he'd been quite surprised at how eagerly she'd joined up with Fairytail and how well she'd fit in with their simplistic rowdy group.

But then, it was _Lucy. _She was fearless. Amazing and unlike any girl he had ever met in his life.

...That's what drew him to her when he'd first laid eyes on her and he'd been chasing after her ever since.

...She just couldn't see it.

"Look, Luce." He realized that now was the time to stop beating around the bush; he needed to somehow find a way to get his true feelings through to Lucy. He just hoped and prayed she'd stay long enough to give him a chance and that he didn't scare her off...or piss her off.

"Hm?" Lucy looked up somewhat sleepy eyed at him from her curled up possition on the couch.

But once she saw the nervous uncertain look in his onyx eyes and noticed how his hands kept clenching and unclenching against his knees, she was wide awake and an alarm went off in her head.

Something was wrong; Natsu had never looked so on edge before and she was instantly worried that something terrible had happened.

"Natsu." She spoke his name softly, standing to her feet.

"Uh, you might wanna stay sitting for this, actually, Luce." He tried to ease the tension with a chuckle but it came out much more like a nervous whimper.

"Okay, _that _was definitely above your typical weirdness scale, what's going on, Natsu?"

He looked at her and was momentarily confused at the worried expression darkening her honey brown eyes.

"Oh. Uh, it's nothing _bad _Luce!" He attempted to brighten but his blonde companion didn't appear fully convinced, though she'd taken her seat again and looked at him expectantly.

"At least...I...I hope it's not."

"Natsu? You're scaring me...I've never seen you like this."

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, front-to-back and then brought it back to his forehead, running it down the length of his face.

"Okay." Both hands on his knees, he slowly stood up and paced a few times.

Lucy watched each hesitant-turned-hurried step he took and her worry soon grew to trepedition...and then to dread.

"Natsu, I swear if you keep pacing like that, I'm gonna lose my mind!" She hissed.

"Okay look Luce just...shut up." He finished half-heartedly. He really didn't want or like telling her to shut up but it was the first thing that popped into his head. He was under so much pressure, he just couldn't think clearly at all.

Lucy bawked at him. She was stunned; he'd _never _in the three years she'd known him, told her to shut up or used that tone of voice with her.

Whatever it was he had to say, it was serious.

"I'm sorry I don't-I didn't wanna say that. I just-I have something-I gotta tell you. It's actually something I've been tryin' to tell you. For almost the whole time we've known each other, I've been tryin' to tell you but-well I'm not great with words, Luce; you already know that but I'm apparently even worse with trying to _show _you because I've been doing that too but it just keeps backfiring on me; you either get super creeped out or really pissed." He chuckled then, flashing his sheepish boyish grin.

It made Lucy relax a little.

"The thing is, I guess I haven't been-clear enough. Or well as Mira put it, 'forward' enough. But it's important. Real important but before I say anything-er well I don't even know what I'm gonna say but-whatever, the thing is I've gotta know something first."

For the first time since starting his explanation, Natsu halted his steps with his back to Lucy, his onyx eyes staring long and hard into the flames of the smoldering fire.

He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Do you trust me, Luce?"

Lucy blinked several times, completely baffled by his question. What kind of a question was that?! Didn't he already know the answer?! The idiot!

But she reigned herself in, reminding herself that he was trying to tell her something very important and now was not the time to be petty about mixed translations.

"Of course I do!" She answered softly. "Natsu, I trust you more than any other living soul on this planet! Even more than I trust my celestial spirits and I trust them completely. I trust you with my life and then some...I always have."

He looked over at her.

Her eyes were glowing with warmth and sincerety.

It made his throat feel tight and his lungs ached every time he took a breath.

Damn, he had it bad and he knew it.

"Okay." Then taking another deep breath, he blew it out quickly, squared his shoulders and turned to face her.

His eyes were mostly obscured by the bangs falling in his face but Lucy could tell he was looking right at her by the way he was posturing.

"Come here." He said softly.

She blinked again. "Eh?"

He reached out a hand this time and spoke in a louder and firmer tone of voice. "Come. Here."

Lucy stood hesitantly to her feet. This was a side of Natsu she'd never seen and his behavior was rendering her more and more confused. "O-kay?" She took a few careful steps towards him and then came to a stop just out of arms reach.

Natsu's eyes suddenly became visible but the look in them was one of slight irritation. Again, unusual when directing it at her.

"I didn't say 'come stand just out of reach' Luce...I believe I said 'Come _here." _His eyes slightly flashed when he accentuated the last word and Lucy felt herself shiver nervously.

"Okay Natsu, you're really _really _starting to scare me." She recoiled and this time, her eyes really did look frightened.

Natsu's eyes softened and so did his voice. "Luce, I'm not trying to scare you. I just need you to trust me."

She searched his face earnestly.

She knew she could trust him beyond a shadow of a doubt. There was just something about this situation that made her feel hesitant but she was determined to brush it aside and so she took hold of Natsu's outstretched hand, meeting his eyes with a look of trust.

Once her fingers touched his, the dragon in Natsu reared it's head and started fighting to the surface.

He knew his animal instincts were trying to take over but he couldn't let them have the reigns just yet, it was too soon and Lucy would definitely be scared shitless.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed his primal inner beast back down and focused on the beautiful woman in front of him.

His fingers tightened around hers and as gently as he could he tugged her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi. I missed you." He uttered softly into her hair.

Lucy's eys fluttered closed. His voice was so soothing-and different; the undertone made her shiver again but this time, in a good way. His words were simple but somehow held a deeper meaning that she wanted desperately to discover.

"I missed you too, Natsu. It felt-really strange to be without you for a whole week, knowing you were on a mission with the others and that I wasn't there-it didn't feel right."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It sucks that you got the flu just a few days before. Honestly, I really hated leaving even more because of it; I kept thinking who in the heck would know how to take care of you while I was gone!"

Lucy laughed softly into his shoulder, her breath ghosted across his skin, causing goosebumps. "Yeah, tell me about it; I don't think there's anyone else that can break in through my bedroom window uninvited, get screamed at and kicked in the head and _still _be perfectly okay to stick around to take care of me."

"Well that's cuz I know you don't mean it! Heh!" He chortled triumphantly.

Lucy shook her head, tilting it upwards to look at him. "Oh yeah, sure I don't. I mean every bit of it, idiot; you're just always clueless that I'm actually _pissed at you _so you stick around, being the dummy that you are." She cracked a small smile as she said this.

Natsu pouted, then looked down into her eyes.

Her face was millimeters from his and he was suddenly accutely aware of it. Her long eyelashes fluttered slowly as she blinked softly.

Her chest rose and fell steadily as she breathed in and breathed out, deeply.

Her honeyed eyes were so and for the first time, he noticed how her irises were actually a swirl of honey and chocolate brown.

He inhaled sharply; her eyes were so unspeakably breathtaking.

Next, her beautiful, edible perfect lips caught his eye and one lingering look at them nearly had the beast within him breaking free.

He felt a furious and painful thudding in his chest and he had to squeeze his eyes shut as the edges of his vision were suddenly blurring to a faint red.

"Natsu? Natsu! What's wrong?" Lucy's hand came up to his shoulders and she gently shook him.

"It's nothing, Luce...just give me...a sec."

In and out.

In and out.

Slow, deep breaths in and out.

It was something Igneel had taught him. _"Whenever you feel the emotions of your inner beast start to take hold, you must take slow, deep and steady breaths and focus your mind to bring it under control." _

It worked every time. But this time was a little more difficult.

"Natsu, open your eyes, please?" Lucy begged. Her voice was etched with worry and he felt a pang of guilt at making her fret over him so much.

"It's okay Luce. I'm good." He opened his eyes again, met with Lucy's worry-filled eyes and lines of concern etched into her forehead.

"Hey I'm sorry, don't worry though okay? I just had a touch of a sharp headache is all." He soothed her, brushing his thumb over her forehead to smooth away the worry lines.

His touch caused her to shiver again but this time a sharp heat bloomed in the pit of her belly and spread outwards and upwards where it settled in her bosom.

Her cheeks suddenly flushed a bright pink and Natsu's hand slid down to cup her cheek, his onyx eyes curious. "Luce, you're blushing."

"Uh-um...yeah." She answered lamely. She couldn't think of an excuse.

Natsu grinned at her admission; that wasn't like her to readily admit to being shy or embarrassed.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Not...exactly." She peaked up at him from under her eyelashes.

He went breathless again at how beautiful she was.

He really wished he'd told her just how beautiful he thought she was, sooner.

"Luce you're...awfully beautiful." He stumbled a little over his words, unsure of how she would take his compliment.

But then a deeper shade of pink tinging her cheeks, told him he'd said it right and he visibly relaxed, feeling more confident.

"You...you think I'm...beautiful?"

"Well yeah! I mean have you seen you?!"

She laughed at his obvious statement. "Every day in the mirror, Natsu." She assented with a small smile, still blushing.

"Well then you know. Honestly, I don't think there's-anyone who could see you and-not think you're beautiful."

"Natsu...I...believe me, I'm very flattered that you think I'm beautiful but...you still haven't told me what's going on with you."

"I know." He pressed his lips together, looking down.

"It's because I'm not gonna _tell _you. I've...gotta _show _you." He uttered the last part whisper-softly as his eyes came back to meet hers.

And then, taking her face between his hands, he quickly closed the distance between them and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu drew closer. Then she felt a feather-light touch of his lips against hers and she squeaked.

Hearing it, Natsu panicked and pulled back. "Sorry, did I hurt you?!"

Lucy just stared wide-eyed at him, breathless and stunned. "You...no."

"A-are you sure? I tried to be as careful as I could..."

"You. Kissed me."

He tilted his head to the side. "Well...yeah."

"You...k-kissed...me...Natsu."

"Yeah, Luce I..." It was his turn to blush, scratching his head sheepishly.

It took her several moments to process exactly what had just happened.

Natsu kissed her.

Natsu Dragneel.

Her partner and the one who 'apparently' had no clue when it came to women in general.

But clearly he had some idea because though his kiss was very light and almost hesitant, it was definitely a kiss. There was no mistake about that.

Eventually, she blinked a few times and it all started to sink in and instinctively, her eyes drifted up to his.

He was looking at her with that tense, serious expression of his; like he was waiting for her to cry or explode in fury.

But surprisingly, Lucy didn't do either.

Instead, she felt a very strong urge to feel his lips again.

"Come here." She breathed, lacing her fingers around the back of his neck, she tugged his face down towards hers and connected their lips again.

This time, Natsu's eyes widened when Lucy's lips were pressing very firmly against his and when she nipped eagerly at his lower lip, the Dragon Slayer inhaled sharply and his eyes slammed shut.

Gripping her waist with hungry, desperate fingers, he tugged her hard against his chisled body and gradually let his instinct take over.

Lucy hummed with pleasure when he pulled her against his muscled body. God, she loved how perfectly carved his muscles were; they were so strong and hot beneath her fingertips that couldn't help but wander.

They flitted down the length of his chisled abs and then feeling bolder, she lightly clawed and raked them over his broad chest, loving how it felt each time he shuddered and shivered beneath her touch.

"Ah...Luce." He gasped huskily. Her fingers were doing unknown and delicious things to his body and he wanted more...and more, and more!

"You're...killing me...Luce I...I n-need..."

"I know." She answered back breathlessly. "I want-m-more of y-you." She moaned wantonly.

Natsu shuddered and his hands tightened around her waist. "Lucy-I've gotta-tell you-something."

"I thought-you were gonna _show me_-not-tell me." She uttered hastily between kisses. She didn't want to talk now because that would only take them away from this glorious moment and god, she'd waited for this for so long. She wasn't about to let it stop so soon.

"But I-it's important."

"It always is."

He gently pushed against her shoulders to get her to stop. "Lucy, listen."

Lucy groaned in protest, puffing her cheeks when she pouted at him.

"It's just that...there's this thing about when we mate. Uh er I mean-!"

"You mean when dragons mate?"

He relaxed. "Uh yeah it's...it's kind of a life thing. Like we don't um...it's not just a onetime deal, it's..."

"You mate for life, with only one person. Yes I know Natsu."

His eyes widened. "You do? How?"

She shrugged, her hands still resting against his chest. "I overheard Gajeel and Lily talking about it once. Guess even though I wasn't purposely listening in on their convo and only heard it by chance, I haven't forgotten about that part."

"Then...you know why I had to tell you. And...why I had to stop myself..."

"Mmm not really, actually."

"Huh?"

"I don't really get why you...feel like you...have to stop. Natsu I...I _don't want you to stop. I don't want __**this **_to stop."

"Luce." He looked at her, completely stunned.

But the blonde just smiled as she tiptoed and kissed him again.

"I've wanted you, Natsu. For...as long as I can remember! You have no idea how long I've been trying to get you to notice me as more than just you're partner. How long I've been waiting and hoping for you to just...make a fucking move!"

She laughed a littled.

Natsu's face lit up with a disbelieving smile. "But I..._I've _been the one trying to get _you _to notice me all this time!"

"What?"

"Luce, ever since the first time I met you; when I broke that stupid love spell from that one guy, remember?"

"Yes!"

"Well I'd read something about charm spells before and I happened to remember that the only way to break one on someone is if they met/saw their true love. Only then could the enchantment be broken. And so I-well when you saw me, I could see it right away; the haze in your eyes shattered and right away, you were back to yourself again and I...I just knew I had to get you to see me!"

"Do you mean that...you've been trying. All this time to tell me...that you...?"

He nodded eagerly, bringing his hands up to cradle her face. "Yeah, Luce!" His face was radiant and his smile was almost blinding. "I Love you. I've loved you since forever!"

Tears came to her eyes and a watery smile touched her lips. "Natsu..." A few tears escaped down her cheek.

"Uh oh. Okay uh...please tell me those are 'good' tears? If there even is such a thing; you know, I still don't understand the whole thing of why girls cry when their happy, it's just so weird and-!" He scrunched up his nose in confusion but was cut off when Lucy pulled him in for another tearful kiss.

He could feel her smile against his lips and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her, kissing her back with fervency.

Lucy's fingers scraped up Natu's back and along his broad shoulders.

_God, his muscles...his whole body is so...strong. _

Natsu nipped at Lucy's lower lip, eliciting a soft whimper and wanton moan from her lips.

Her reactions were causing his whole body to catch on fire (Metaphorically) and every inch of his skin felt hot.

Lucy could feel the overwhelming heat in Natsu's skin gradually rising and it caused the most amazing euphoric sensations to spread through her body, making every inch of her flesh tingle.

Lucy hummed, pressing her body flush up against Natsu's which caused the fire Dragon Slayer to shiver and moan.

"God, Luce..." his hands slid hungrily down her sides, over the small of her back and grasped her ass.

Lucy pulled back and gasped, looking a little surprised when she saw Natsu's face.

He had the most provocative grin on his lips and his onyx eyes were smoldering with heat and unveiled lust.

"N-Natsu-!"

He grinned devilishly, squeezing her ass as he roughly pulled her hips into his. "What. You like when I do that?"

Her cheeks flammed a bright red and she couldn't resist the urge to look down and away from his smoldering stare.

He tested his theory by squeezing her ass again and pulling her into him more.

She tried but failed to bite back a moan.

"I take that...as a yes." He swooped in for another hot kiss.

"N-Natsu-I-I didn't know you-"

"Trust me, Princess; I may not know a lot of things-but when it comes to you-it's all natural instinct." He breathed hotly against her lips, grinning from ear to ear as he did so.

"Natsu-Natsu." She pushed against his chest gently. "I can't take it anymore."

He pulled back, looking at her confused. "Wh-what are you t-"

Lucy stood back and in one fluid movement, pulled the sweater over her head, discarding it carelessly on the floor and slipped out of her 7 layer tulle skirt.

Natsu's breath froze in his lungs and his heart hammered hard in his chest.

Lucy stood before him in an ivory corset Bustier with a stiff sweetheart neckline that accentuated her ample bossom.

From her waist down she had nothing but a very sheer two-layered tulle slip that reached to a few inches above her knee with a long slit in the side that reached to her mid thigh.

She was nearly naked before him but at the same time, ther most intimate parts of her body were still amply covered in a way that was subtly revealing.

She looked so incredibly sexy, he almost couldn't stand; he could feel his legs going weak and heavy as lead as he beheld her.

"Lu-Lucy."

"Please-Natsu." She stepped towards him again, thrusting her scantily clad body against his and bringing her lips to his for another kiss.

"I need-I _need you-Natsu-I need you-so badly, please? I can't-take this torture-anymore." _She breathed desperately into his mouth as he in turn nipped and suckled on her lower lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He grasped the back of her thighs and hoisted her into his arms, pulling her legs around his waist as he did so.

"Good. 'Cuz I need you _now." _He said gruffly, carrying her to his bed where he backed up and sat down so Lucy was straddling his lap now.

"When did you get-a bed?"

He blushed a little, scratching his head sheepishly. "Well uh, to be honest, I never use it; I still sleep in the hammock but I...I thought..well I actually _hoped _that maybe someday you'd...you'd be here-like _this _and maybe you'd-"

"Natsu." She pressed two fingers to his lips, shushing him. "Stop. Talking." She bit her lower lip and leaned in, pressing a hot kiss to his mouth and then to his jawline, moving down to his neck where she gently nipped Natsu's earlobe, which she knew as an extremely sensitive spot for him.

Natsu hissed, his fingers dug into her sides. "Ah! Luce...you're killin' me."

"I know." She whispered saucily, grinning like a feline as she pressed several open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder and then reclaiming his lips once again.

Natsu's hands slid around to Lucy's back where his fingers began to anxiously fiddle with the knotted laces of her corset.

It was tedious and after several seconds, Natsu growled impatiently, not making any progress.

"Gahh...Fuck it." He heated his hands and burned right through the laces as well as some of the fabric-skillfully avoiding any harm to Lucy-and pulled away what was left of corset, tossing it to the ground.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw her now-singed Bustier, in a blackened heap on the floor. She gasped and turned shock-filled eyes to Natsu.

His lidded gaze was still lust-filled and the careless man only managed to look marginally apologetic. "Sorry-I'llgetyouaknewoneIpromise." He rushed out before burying his face in the hollow of her neck, kissing and nipping at her flesh.

"I can't believe you burned it!" She gasped but there was a smile in her voice, ending in a moan when Natsu grazed his sharp cannines along the top of her shoulder and down to her collar bone.

He placed two hot, open-mouthed kisses right below it and then raised his eyes to Lucy's.

He gave her the most passionate, wanton stare.

It took her breath away.

Her now-bare chest heaved and pressed against his as she took several quick, shallow breaths, overwhelmed by the passion in his gaze.

"Luce."

"Y-yeah?" Her voice quivered with need and desire.

He loved it. "I _want _you. All of you. I want you so badly...but you should know...that if...if I take you now-" He trailed off, licking his lips and fixing her with a very serious and possessive stare that left no room for misunderstanding. "You _will _be **mine. Forever. **I won't let you go afterwards. Ever."

He waited but she didn't respond or react in surprise or uncertainty like he thought she would.

"I mean you could _**try **_to get away from me-but-"

His eyes darkened and the possessiveness in them slipped into the tone of his voice as well. "You won't be able to-I'll always know how and where to find you."

"Is that so." She raised a brow at him suggestively, her voice slightly challanging."

Instinctively, his grip on her tightened-almost painfully-and he responded in kind. "Yes. I'll always find you, 'cuz you'll be **mine." **There was an almost dangerous edge to his voice like he was warning her of how serious this next step was that they were daring to take. But Lucy felt no fear or uncertainty even when confronted with the finality of his words and the possessive warning in his eyes; she knew without a doubt that she wanted this.

And like him, she wanted it **forever. **

So, without further delay, she kissed him thoroughly and then looked into his eyes with the most ardent love and affection. "I know that you want to tell me everything to protect me-but you don't _have to. Because I __**want this! **_I want this so-so badly and I don't want it to just be temporary, Natsu; I _**want you forever. **_Today, tomorrow and the day after that...and the day after that...and everyday...for the rest of my life!"

A few tears escaped from beneath her eyelashes as the overwhelming depth of what she felt for Natsu, hit her like a tidal wave.

"Luce..." Natsu's eyes widened at her honest admission of how deeply she felt for him and for the first time since losing Igneel, Natsu felt tears come to his eyes as the emptiness in his heart was suddenly filled to overflowing.

"Do you...you mean that?"

Seeing the tears in his eyes, Lucy felt her heart swell with love and she took his face in both her hands. "Of course I do! Natsu, I _Love you! With all my heart and soul-and then some!_" A watery smile broke out on her face.

Natsu couldn't believe it and the happiness the filled his heart and soul was almost too much.

He kissed her.

But this kiss was different.

It wasn't lusful.

It was full of all the pain, joy, sorrow and love that Natsu Dragneel had in his heart.

Everything he'd felt in the past and everything in the present that filled him, he poured it all into the kiss, wanting Lucy to feel every last part of him so that she would know just how much she really meant to him and how she filled his life with so much more hope and love than he could have ever imagined possible.

"I love you. God, I...I _**love you so much, Luce, you don't even know...how much I love you!**_ " He whispered huskily through his tears as he kissed her face and her lips.

He felt Lucy smile against his lips and he pulled her tighter against him, trailing his lips down the column of her neck and then down to the swell of her breast as the passionate need and lust returned.

His hot open-mouthed kisses in the dip between her breasts, sent Lucy into a new level of euphoric and erotic sensations.

"Mmn! N-Natsu, I-!"

"I know...don't worry, Luce-I've _got you." _

And he certainly did, quite literally. In the next moment, Natsu heated his body enough to where the rest of his clothes fell away from him in cinged ribbons and in turn, he tore away the last bits of Lucy's tulle skirt, leaving them both at last, completely bare for each other.

They both sighed and moaned at the final unprohibited contact and instinctively pressed the other all the more closer to themselves.

Lucy wiggled a little on Natsu's lap, causing the Dragon Slayer to hiss at the erotic friction.

"Ahh Damn it, Luce stop teasing me-!" He begged.

"Then why don't you-_dive in, _Dragonboy; Your princess is getting impatie-"

Lucy's sentence was suddenly cut off, ending in a shocked gasp and moan.

Natsu had thrust his hips upwards, entering her in one quick, fluid movement, leaving his beloved gasping and panting at the unexpected action.

But the look in her chocolate brown eyes was not one of disappointment.

It was quite the opposite which was still an understatement.

Her eyes had shifted from surprise to completely lustful-a look that would even make the most experienced of Geisha, blush with embarrassment.

But Lucy wasn't blushing even the slightest.

And she didn't break away from Natsu's eyes for even a moment as she settled against him and ground her hips into his.

Natsu growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and firmly yanking her head back.

He blessed her with a hot, bruising kiss, tasting her mouth with his tongue for a brief moment, before he descended upon her neck where he left more obvious bite marks all the way down to the crook of her shoulder.

Lucy writhed against him in utter ecstasy, sighing and moaning his name loudly as his hot mouth descended upon her full, blushing bossom where he left even more passionate bite marks.

"Ahhh...Natsu...f-feels...s-s-so...goooood!" She moaned as her hands gripped his head and her fingers tugged on his rose-colored locks.

"That's it, Baby." He crooned huskily against her skin as he continued steadily thrusting his hips upwards, causing her body to bounce and rock back and forth in sync with his.

The two of them continued their passionate rythmic dance until both were suddenly overwhelmed and reached their climax in simultaneou ecstasy.

They called out eachother's names as their bodies shuddered and convulsed in overwhelming pleasure.

Every muscle and nerve-ending constricted and then released as each slowly came down from the erotic high.

Then suddenly, an entirely new sensation overtook them.

It was an intense tingling sensation, followed by an overwhelming heat that was both painful and pleasureable at the same time.

"Natsu?!" Lucy cried frantically as her body began to heat up.

Her eyes widened as she looked down at herself, anxiously.

It was then that she saw it.

The glow.

It started at the center of her belly and then spread outwards. It looked like there was a light just below the surface of her skin as it grew and began to spread faster and faster to the rest of her body.

"Luce? Luce?!" Natsu gabbed onto her, pulling her towards him when he saw the fear creep into her eyes.

"What-what's happening?! I'm-I'm glowing!" Her voice was panicked now as the light suddenly burst through the surface of her skin like bright reddish-gold rays, creating a halo around her entire body.

"Luce, Luce, look at me." Natsu took her face in his hands, meeting her eyes. "I don't know what it is either but-just breathe, ok? breathe and focus on me."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips but the sensation of it was overly heightened and caused Lucy to gasp and pull him in closer to deepen the kiss.

The next second, a bright ivory light with a bluish hue started to spread under the surface of Natsu's skin. Lucy's eyes caught sight of it as the light spread over his shoulder beneath her fingertips.

"Natsu..." She breathed, her eyes transfixed on the ethereal light.

Natsu turned and looked at the spot where Lucy's hand was-her fingers were wrapped loosely around his bicep and the white/blue light pierced through from between her fingers, it's blinding rays shooting outwards and creating a radiant halo around his body.

"What-is this?" He whispered, awestruck.

Lucy just shook her head mutely in response as they both watched the reddish golden light and white/blue light merge with one another. When both lights linked, their innermost core burst forth with a blinding flash of light and both Natsu and Lucy shielded there eyes.

Then Natsu felt an intense tingling sensation and a sharp heat that wrapped itself around the wrist of his left hand. It felt like someone had just clammped a red-hot iron cuff around him and he hissed, gritting his teeth and grimaced.

"Natsu? Natsu! What is it?!" Lucy grasped his face frantically but suddenly went breathless and recoiled when a vice-like grip of white-hot heat cinched the wrist of her left hand and shot up the side of her arm.

"Luce!" Natsu ignored his own pain and pulled Lucy against his chest, his eyes falling to her left arm.

"Oh...my...god, Luce...you have to see this."

Suddenly, the pain ebbed away and was replaced with a hyper-sensitive euphoric sensation. Lucy opened her eyes and when Natsu gently pulled her arm up in front of her eyes for her to see, she took one look and gasped in shock.

There was a rune on her arm. It started at her wrist where it was wrapped around twice and then it traveled up the outter side of her arm to just below her shoulder where it once again was wrapped round-this time, three times-and then came to an end.

"What...what is...?"

"Wait." Natsu pulled her closer to his face to inspect it.

His eyes squinted in concentration and then suddenly, his lips parted and he let out a disbelieving gasp.

"I-I can't believe it but-I know what this is; it's-it's ancient Draylic."

"W-what's-wait, as in like Dragon language?!"

"Yeah...I haven't seen this since Igneel..."

"So..." Lucy looked down at her arm and then back at Natsu who had raised his head to look up at her. "What does it say?"

Natsu returned his gaze to the rune tattoo that started to glow a reddish gold when he ran his fingers over it. "Wow...Luce it's...It's amazing." He breathed, a warm smile spreading across his face.

"Natsu you're killing me with all the cryptic talk!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Sorry I...Here. It says:

_**"Within this ancient rune, concealed**_

_**That which none but Fate reveals-"**_

Suddenly, Lucy's hand overlayed his own and she looked down, awestruck at the rune text.

"_**My Love's eternal flame doth rest**_

_** Within the ONE who is...Dragneel." **_

She finished breathlessly, looking into Natsu's wide onyx eyes. __

"You-you can read it?"

"Yeah! I mean...I don't really know...how but when I touched it just now I...it's like I _can see the words _in my head."

Natsu smiled at her. This new experience was exciting but especially because he was sharing it with her.

The woman of his dreams, his partner and best friend.

He could hardly contain the overwhelming happiness and sense of completeness that he felt.

"Natsu? What are you smiling for?" Lucy grinned at him quizzically.

"It's just...this is so amazing, Luce but not just because of what's...happening; for me, it's so awesome because...I'm sharing it with _you." _

"Natsu..." She blushed and smiled affectionately at him.

"I know I-I sound pretty cheesy, don't I, heh!" He laughed sheepishly, grinning and scratching the back of his head as a little awkward blush dusted across his cheeks.

"So...what about yours?" Lucy's fingers ran over the rune tattoo that-like hers-wrapped three times around Natsu's bicep and ran down the side of his arms, wrapping twice around his wrist and ending.

The difference was, his glowed a brilliant white with a hint of blue when she touched it and it was on his _right _arm.

Natsu glanced down and placed his fingers over hers, following her tracing movements down his arm to his wrist.

"Uh...it's..."

"Wait...this is...it's _Celtic!" _

"You mean Celestial spirits have their own language?"

"Yes but its-it's different because only certain spirits and even fewer spirit mages, actually know the langauge!"

She squinted her eyes and concentrated on the first part of the rune text:

_**"In sacred Celtic text, tis written**_

_** Of flames, Celestial skies hath smitten**_

_** My soul-"**_

Natu slid his fingers over hers, his eyes focusing and realization spreading over his face.

_**"enslaved by Celestial's gate**_

_**And the woman of 'Heart' who owns my fate."**_

Lucy's mouth fell open and she looked up at Natsu. "Y-you can read it?!"

"Y-yeah! I-I don't know how but-"

She grasped his wrist. "Natsu, I think I know what this is; I mean like what it means!"

"What, Luce?"

"I read somewhere about Dragons and how they pass on a lot of their traits to the counterpart Dragon Slayers-like you and Gajeel. And it talked a little bit about mating and how they choose their partners! I remember it mentioned how they are very specific about their choice and it's usually someone whom they have already established a close bond with. But once they actually mate, there's this...I don't know it's like-" She touched her chin with her pointer finger thoughtfully.

"It's like the bond is sealed not just by the physical joining of their bodies but it also mentioned something about a physical-as well as _visible-_mark. Something about how the Dragon-and Dragon Slayers will mark their mate and in turn each one will receive a mark that clearly depicts they're no longer alone but that they belong to eachother. Or something like that; it was kind of vague and I guess not all marks are the same either, it varies from each mated pair but what if-what if this is our mark?"

She touched her mark and then his, looking into his eyes earnestly.

He paused for a long moment, his brows furrowed in concentration as he mawled over her words.

"You know, Luce you...I think you could be right." His eyes lit up when the met hers again and then drifted down to her tattoo.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her shoulder where her mark was, loving how everyone would be able to see that she was now _and forever all his. _

Lucy gasped and shivered.

Natsu drew back, looking up at her concerned. "Sorry did...does it hurt?"

Her cheeks flamed bright red and she looked down at the sheets entangled around her and Natsu.

"N-no it-it actually felt-good."

Natsu cocked his head to the side curiously.

But then Lucy's eyes rose to his and they held a look he wasn't expecting.

Lustful.

"It felt _really good._" She bit the corner of her lip and gave him a saucy smile that had Natsu's body coming alive again with aching want.

He pulled her into his lap, kissed her roughly and raked his sharp teeth along the side of her neck to the juncture of her shoulder where he moistened the flesh with several generous long licks of his tongue.

Her hands gripped his neck, her fingers tangling into the hair at the base of his neck and tugging as she hissed and writhed from the pleasureable contact.

"N-Natsu..." She breathed hotly, causing her partner to smirk devilishly.

"Now." He whispered hotly into her neck as he placed an open-mouthed kiss just below her ear.

"_I'm _going to _mark you...Lucy." _

She moaned, arcing her body into his, loving the feel of his perfectly chiseled muscles melting into every curve and dip of her body.

He smirked, hot, wanton and sexy as he devoured the expression on her face with his eyes.

"You won't just have this mark here..." His hand slid down her shoulder.

"You're also gonna have _my mark _on you. So that whenever another Dragon Slayer comes within even ten feet of you-he'll know that he better-keep his hands _off; _my _scent _will be _all over you_, Luce...it will saturate...every. Last. Inch. Of you. You'll be _mine forever." _

She sighed and shivered against him, indicating she wanted it more than anything.

He smiled triumphantly before grabbing a handful of her hair and bringing her face towards his to kiss her again.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and commenced the most thorough and aggressive dance with her tongue.

She gasped and moaned, unable to keep up with his aggressive attack.

He smirked against her lips, winning the battle in seconds and showing his dominance over her by wrapping his fingers around her hip, pulling her roughly against him and dropping his mouth to the apex of her neck and shoulder.

In a quick and fluid movement, he sank his sharp cannines into her tender flesh, at long last, marking her as _his. _

Lucy whimpered and her body went rigid for a split-second at the sharp pain that shot through her neck and shoulder. But in the next instance, the pain ebbed away and a hot, erotic sensation shot through her whole body, causing her to convulse. She rode on an intense high, reaching an orgasmic climax that rifted through her entire body simultaneously, completely blowing her away.

She called out his name, arching into him-her body acting on it's own as it rode the incredibly erotic wave of pleasure for several long moments.

Finally, Lucy's pleasureable high came to an end and as she came down from the euphoria, her body sagged heavily against Natu's, her head falling to rest on his shoulder.

She was panting heavily and a sheen of sweat covered her entire body and her arms and legs shivered as the adrenaline still pumped through her veins.

Natsu wrapped his arms possessively around her waist and back and pulled her down to the bed with him.

He rolled over so that he was lying ontop of her, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around and gazing lovingly into her eyes.

_God, she's...so beautiful. Stunning. Sexy. Breathtaking! What in hell did I do to deserve a woman like her?_

Lucy's eyes were closed, a serene expression and blissful smile radiated from her face.

She was positively glowing.

Literally.

The reddish golden hue had returned although it was a softer light, and gleamed around the edges of her body and even showing through her flaxen hair splayed across the crisp white sheets.

Natsu just stared at her, not saying a word.

He couldn't get tired of looking at her.

Each time, he saw a little something new, a small detail about her that he'd never noticed before and it only caused him to want to stare at her longer in hopes of finding more of them!

"You're smirking again, Natsu...that devilish glint you get just before a fight is in your eyes, too-although it's a little different."

"Oh really?" He pressed a kiss to the center of her chest, taking the opportunity to playfully rub his wild rose-colored locks in her face.

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled, turned her face away to try and avoid his onslaught.

He growled into her neck, nibbled and licked her delicious skin for a minute and then brought his face back up again to look at her.

She was beaming up at him but her lids were drooping sleepily.

"You sleepy, Luce?"

"Mmmhm." She hummed, rubbing at her eyes, then letting her hand fall against his broad shoulder.

"You know you've got such a hot body."

"Huh?!" The Dragon Slayer sputtered a bit at her bold reference to his body.

"You're body. It's so perfect, you're chiseled muscles, oh my god...so divine." She moaned.

"Really?" He blushed a little but he was grinning boyishly.

"Oh yeah, I've always loved your muscles. Especially yours arms." Her hands ran up his arms to his shoulders. "You're shoulders."

Her fingers lingered longer over his FairyTail emblem. "And your chest is oh so...carved." She breathed, eliciting a gasp from Natsu when her hands slid and pressed against his chest, shamelessly tracing every dip and line of flawless muscle.

"And don't even get me started on your abs!" She gushed profusely, dancing her fingers down the length of his six pack, and lingering in the sharp V shaped muscle at his hips.

Natu's hips reflexively bucked into hers and he released a low growl and gutteral moan. "Ahh...Luce, you're making m-me c-c-cra-zy!" He panted.

She giggled saucily, loving the powerful affect she had on him. Her hands retraced their steps, coming to rest on his shoulders again and she leaned up off the bed and kissed him.

She lingered, overwhelmed at how the simple caress of his lips on hers, could send her whole body into such a frenzy.

"I want you." She whispered wantonly.

Natsu cocked a brow at her, his face suddenly going blank with that classic clueless expression widening his onyx eyes.

Lucy halted her kiss, pulled back and looked at him.

Oh my god. Even amidst the throws of hot, uncontrollable passion, her partner still managed to hold his place as the most idiotic, clueless man she had ever met.

She puffed her cheeks and blew out a breath. "Natsu, I _want you." _She tried again, landing a kiss to the left side of his chest.

"But, I'm _here _Luce, you've already got me!" He met her with his trademark wide, boyish grin that screamed pure innocence.

She shook her head again, this time rolling her eyes but she couldn't hold back a smile.

Yep, he was an idiot alright.

But he was _her _idiot and honestly, she wouldn't have him any other way.

She laced her fingers behind his neck and this time, kissed him very slowly. She nibbled on his lower lip a little and then gently began to suckle it, drawing it into her mouth, making the kiss more passionate and heated by the moment.

Then she released his lip and simultaneously slipped her tongue into his mouth, reversing their roles as she explored Natsu's mouth for the first time.

Suddenly, a growl rumbled deep in his chest and then a deep moan espaced his mouth.

She smiled cheekily; she was getting the rise out of him that she'd wanted.

She continued for a few seconds longer, getting Natsu good and worked up and then just as he was about to pin her to the bed again, she pulled away and backed up from him just enough to cause the Dragon Slayer to groan and growl in protest.

"_That_. Is what. I mean."

"Aw Luceee! What'd ya do that for? C'mere!" He whined, his dark eyes beseaching her.

He looked like a starved puppy begging for food.

She smirked at the dirty turn her mind had suddenly taken.

Technically, he _was begging _for '_food.' _

"I'm trying to tell you, Natsu; _I want you!"_

"I want you...to _mark me...again." _She bit her lower lip, leveling him with a dark provocative stare to make her point.

"Well why didn't you just say that?!" Natsu exclaimed in a half-whining tone, throwing his hands up in the air.

Lucy face-palmed. "Oh my god. I _**DID!" **_The blonde nearly shrieked. Did he always have to be _**this dense?! **_

But her thoughts derailed when she caught the hot stare her partner was aiming at her.

His onyx eyes were smoldering like coals of fire and a rougish grin turned the corners of his mouth upwards as he crouched like a predator before its prey.

"You. Are a _**devilish woman, **__Lucy." _He uttered hotly, licking his lips as he said so.

Lucy's eyes were drawn to his licking movement, like a magnet and instinctively, she licked her own in anticipation of what was to come.

In the next second, Natsu descended upon her with all the heat, passion and strength of a powerful dragon.

Anyone else might have recoiled in fear but Lucy had known Natsu for three years and he was her best friend.

And now, he was _her Dragon Slayer. _

She felt no hesitation or fear as her dragon transformed before her eyes-the tell-tale scales lining the corner edges of his eyes, his cheek bones and the tops of his shoulders and hands.

Natsu's eyes flamed bright with unrestrained passion and the strongest and purest love ever possessed by any being in all of Earthland.

His hands gripped her sides and he flipped her around so her back was facing him and she was on her knees.

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled radiantly as she embraced her Dragon Slayer's transformed passion, trusting and fearless.

Natsu wrapped a strong arm around her bare waist and roughly tugged her hips against his.

Then, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders and across her bosom, he pulled her back flush against the front of his body and brought his eager mouth to her neck leaving several bright red love bits and a few bruises as he hungrily devoured her flesh.

_**"You're mine, woman." **_His voice was so deep and powerful as he uttered the command before he once again sank his teeth into Lucy's tender flesh, marking her yet a second time.

Lucy trembled at the powerful timber in his voice; she'd never heard him like that before and she wasn't sure if what she felt was excitemet or fear.

But she embraced the feeling nonetheless and answered him with an embraced of her arms over his as he continued to hold her body in his possessive vice-like grip.

_**"You. Will always be mine. My woman. And only my woman."**_

There was that voice again-so commanding and powerful that the room shook, leaving Lucy wide-eyed and breathless.

_**"Say it to me now. You will tell me-that you are mine. And you will feel it and know it." **_

__A gasp left her lips at his hot command uttered against the shell of her ear and she suddenly felt her body being elevated to that glorious erotic climax once more.

"_My heart. My soul and Body. They're all yours, Natsu. You will-ah-always-possess me-!" _She gasped as the erotic wave rifted through her body, causing her to shudder and convulse against him.

Natsu's fingers tangled into her flaxen tresses and he firmly tugged her face to the side and landed a searing open-mouthed kiss to her lips.

It took her breath away and left her body completely weak.

_**"I will have you. Forever." **_He demanded, hotly.

Lucy's hand came up and cradled his cheek as she returned his kiss with equal ferver.

The hot flaming scales lining his face didn't burn her at all.


End file.
